Phone guy
:Were you looking for Purple Guy, or possibly one of the many Protagonists? FNaF = is the deuteragonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is the previous security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who worked in The Office sometime prior to the events of the game. He helps the player by providing information about the behaviors of the animatronics at the start of each night until Night 4, which is his final message. Players dispute whether or not the Phone Guy is actually an ally, as it seems odd that he insists that they stay and downplays the situation instead of telling them to quit or leave immediately. While he may be a forced ally, he is the only one the player has. Personality Phone Guy is somewhat nonchalant, with absolutely no explanation to why. Throughout the game, he does his best to inform the player that there's "really nothing to worry about," despite the obvious danger. It is unknown if he obligated to lie to the guards, or simply trying to make Mike Schmidt feel better, although the latter is more likely. He seems to be very hesitant and awkward at times, often stuttering and nervously laughing, implying that he might be worried about the possibility of someone hearing his warnings and advice regarding the animatronics. Of course, it is also likely that he is generally anxious and on edge because of the thought of imminent danger on his conscience. Dialogue From Night 1, up until Night 4, Phone Guy will call and leave a message. The messages are transcribed below. Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 }} Trivia *Phone Guy is voiced by the game's developer, Scott Cawthon. *It is quite important to listen to what he has to say on the first and second night for players new to the game. He will give the player key hints on gameplay and the mechanics of how the game works. He acts as the game's version of a tutorial. *It was commonly theorized that Phone Guy is stuffed inside of Chica, as a second row of smaller teeth can be seen in her mouth, as well as the fact that Chica will sometimes make very raspy, human-like groaning noises when close to the player. However, many debate that the teeth simply belongs to the endoskeleton inside the suit (as looking closely, it is possible to see the same in Bonnie's mouth), and that the rasping noises are not specific to Chica, as Bonnie is known to make the same sounds. **Likewise, some speculate that the Phone Guy was not stuffed into Chica on Night 4, but into Golden Freddy instead. Evidence to support this would be that he has a limp, lifeless body that is in a position that is commonly adopted by dead bodies while sat down. It is also notable that, right before the phone call on Night 4 ends, Golden Freddy's kill sound can be heard. **It is also possible that the Phone Guy was stuffed into one of the heads Backstage, as he asks the player to check inside the suits in the back room and always wondered what was inside them. This heavily implies that he knew he was going to die, and that he would be stuffed into an animatronic suit or head. *Even when Phone Guy is talking to the player over the phone, it is important to keep an eye out for Freddy Fazbear and the other animatronics (he even tells the player this himself). If the player loses focus, they'll likely get attacked and stuffed into a Freddy suit soon after the message, sometimes even before it finishes. **This is notable on later nights, as remaining idle can result in Foxy killing the player before Phone Guy has even finished speaking on the phone. *The quotation from Autobiography of a Yogi on Night 5 is from a chapter in which Yogananda posits that metal has a life force. It is possible that this is in reference to the animatronics, who are made of metal but are alive. **However, any sort of connection between the game and the sound file is very unlikely, as the garbled speech is a stock sound; this is more likely a coincidence. *It is also worth noting that Phone Guy's messages are not deleted. With all the information given, it is odd that the company has not removed them or replaced them with standard legal information. *In an interview with ClickTeam, Scott refers to Phone Guy literally as "Phone Guy," implying Phone Guy currently has no canon name. *In the phone call on Night 4, the banging sound emitted in the background is different from the one actually heard in-game when Foxy is at the door. *Anytime during the game, the player has the ability to mute Phone Guy's calls by clicking the button on the top left that reads "Mute Call". This can also be done in the second and third game. *Every one of Phone Guy's calls is shorter than the last. This also applies to the third game. *Phone Guy states that "it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe," but in Night 6 of the fourth game, a flatline can be heard in the end-of-night sequence, suggesting the protagonist has died at this point. **However, the protagonist seems to have died at the location where the Bite of '87 had taken place, but is taken to a hospital afterwards. This, with Phone Guy's vague wording, could indicate that the victim could have survived temporarily, but died as a result of the incident. |-| FNaF2 = makes his second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, reprising his role as deuteragonist to the player. He acts mostly the same way as in the first game, giving the player helpful tips on the basic mechanics of the game. Personality Unlike in the first game, Phone Guy seems to be genuinely comfortable with working at his job and doesn't seem to be concerned about the animatronics being hostile. This is likely because he was working the day shift during the time, and did not truly understand the danger until taking over the night watch. The only time he ever shows a sense of urgency in his voice is on Night 6's phone call, where he seems almost angry. Despite this, he still makes a point to give the player advice for surviving the first few nights, but also maintains that the restaurant is dedicated to employee safety, and that "there is nothing to worry about." Dialogue From Night 1, up until Night 6, Phone Guy will call and leave a message. The messages are transcribed below. Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 }} Trivia *Phone Guy never explicitly states what his job is at ﻿the establishment and always refers to everyone as ﻿the employees and management instead of coworkers. *It has been speculated that Phone Guy is the identity of the Purple Guy that appears in the Death Minigames. The S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame, in particular, has the figure pursuing the player while wearing a yellow badge and carrying an object that looks similar to a phone. **This also leads to a hypothesis that the Phone Guy is the murderer who used the yellow suit to lure the children away and kill them. There is more evidence supporting this hypothesis with the fact of what Phone Guy says and compiling them to the Death Minigames. For instance, on Night 2, he claims he never liked The Puppet due to it "always thinking", this compiles over with the death minigame where The Puppet stuffs the dead children into the animatronics in which were killed by the murderer himself. The second is that Phone Guy claims Foxy is his favorite animatronic on Night 3. This compiles over with the death minigame where the Purple Man commits the murders just outside Pirate Cove and smiles as he watches Foxy walk out of the cove to greet the dead children. *Phone Guy gives his opinions on some of the animatronic characters in his calls: **On Night 2, he states that he "loved those old characters" but never liked "that Puppet thing" because "it was always thinking" and "can go anywhere." **On Night 3, he states that Foxy was always his favorite. *On Night 6, Phone Guy seems to be very concerned and may even be angry from his tone of voice. It is possible he was worried about the usage of the yellow suit in the back. Nevertheless, it is also possible that he was upset with Jeremy being there after lockdown. **This also supports the fact that Golden Freddy is active on Night 6. *On Night 1, Phone Guy welcomes Jeremy to "his new summer job"; however, Jeremy's paycheck is dated November, which would not be in the summer season in the Northern Hemisphere. **However, it may be located in the Southern Hemisphere due to the fact that some countries read 11-12-1987 as Day/Month/Year (which means it would be in summer) as opposed to America, in which it is read as Month/Day/Year. However, it is most likely an oversight, as the spelling of 'Odor' in British English is 'Odour'. Perhaps Scott Cawthon intended it to be Southern Hemisphere, but living in America, his instinct would be to write American English. **This can also be disproven with the paycheck on Night 6 which reads 11-13-1987. *The quote from Phone Guy in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer is never actually used in any of the games. |-| FNaF3 = also appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, present in the training tapes. He is accompanied by the new one, who seems to be one of the workers for Fazbear's Fright. The new Phone Guy often goes by the nickname of Phone Dude within the community, partially to differentiate the two characters and partially because of his "surfer dude"-type accent. Personality Phone Dude appears to be very upbeat as evidenced in Night 1's phone call. He seems enthusiastic about the attraction, and appears to enjoy finding old relics of the pizzerias. In Night 2, he excitedly mentions finding a real animatronic, and plays an old training tape for the player, stating he wants to play it over the speakers to add to the atmosphere of the attraction. He also jokes a lot more than the original Phone Guy, such as saying that the Foxy head they had found might "just be another crappy cosplay" and saying that the company would have to dress the player in a furry suit to stand in as an animatronic before finding Springtrap, generally being a lot less serious about his work. The original Phone Guy is unchanged for the most part though, here, he is a lot more formal and less expressive, likely because he is speaking as an instructor rather than talking to the player off-hours. Dialogue Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Nightmare }} Trivia *The Night 1 phone call is the longest in the franchise, lasting until 4 AM. **However, this is due to the fact that the hours and nights in the third game are far shorter than in the first two games. In reality, the Night 1 phone call from the third game is actually shorter than the first phone calls from both of the previous games. **With Fast Nights enabled, due to shorter hours, the phone call lasts even "longer". ***The call even gets cut off due to the call lasting longer than the night. *Night 2 is the last time Phone Dude talks to the player himself. From then on, the original Phone Guy's training tapes will play for the rest of the game. *Every one of Phone Guy's calls is shorter than the last. This also applies to the first game. *Scott once posted on a steam post that Phone Dude was voiced by "some random guy he found outside his house." |-|FNaF4 = In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, this is the only game from the entire series that 's calls never played during the beginning of each nights. However, it is possible to hear his first phone call from the original Five Nights at Freddy's game as one of the ambiances. From this harsh-sounded radio-like ambiance, Phone Guy's call sounded rather deep and demonic when played backwards. Audio The radio-like ambiance. Note that the deep, reversed version of Phone Guy's first call from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game is heard. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's / Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF-MuteCall.png|The texture of the "Mute Call" button. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNAF3-MuteCall.png|The texture of the "Mute Call" button with more different styles. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males